Celestia
by Fangirl4Ever-PJO
Summary: Percy is having weird dreams. When he meets someone that claims she is his twin sister. Though was raised by something else that gave her an evil power to control any liquids. Including blood
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. I'm not a professional. Enjoy! Please review and stuff****!**

**MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS OF BOO.**

"UGHHH ANNABETH HELP!" Percy yelled. Annabeth rushes in to his room with her blade drawn. "Percy are you alright, what happened?"

"The math homework is killing me!" he wailed

"Oh my gods seaweed brain I thought u were dying!" she punches my arm.

"Ouch, Annabeth. I thought u cared."

"I do care. Now let me help"  
>After about 15mins I almost understood it. But Annabeth was right beside me, she looks so pretty. I noticed I was leaning in. Then she noticed too. But she turned her head and I kissed her on the cheek instead.<p>

"Percy stop that, I'm helping you study."

"Oh c'mon can we have a break."

"No."

"Yes, please." Giving her my puppy dog face. No one can resist that. Except for Nico because, I'm not his type. (I'M EVERYONES TYPE.)

"Ok but for a while."

We talked about camp and kissed. I really wanted to tell her the dreams I been having but, she would say it's normal. Then she had to go back to her dorm. The collage in New Rome was pretty strict about curfews.

"Bye seaweed brain."

"Bye my wise girl."

"Oh so now I'm_ your _wise girl."

"Well, I um…" she got me.

"Goodnight my seaweed brain." And gives me a kiss.

Great, it was time for bed. I was getting the weirdest dreams ever. It freaked me out. There was a lake then it turned blood red and someone kept yelling help like they were drowning I tried to help them but I couldn't. I was drowning too. Just thinking about it made me shiver.

But tonight was different.

The water was perfect.

Beside it there was a girl. She had sea green eyes just like mine and jet black wavy hair. She had a cut under her chin and her clothes were crazy filthy. She was hurt badly.

"P...P…Percy."

"Who are you?" Her eyes were turning glassy like she was going to cry but, was holding it in.

"There not enough time to explain. Just get to camp half-blood I'll be there." her movements were a little jerky when she started to walk towards me and tears were rolling down her cheek. I take a step back and she looked hurt.

"Why? What's happening?"

"I can't explain now I have to go. Bring all your friends. I'll meet you soon."

"Wait what's your name"

"Celestia." a small smile forms on her mouth.

Then she's gone.

The water turns red again. I hear Celestia's voice crying for help. I can't move I yell her name out but Water is filling my lungs. I can't breathe. I'm dying.

"NO!" I wake up.

Just a dream I tell myself just a dream.

I'm sweating like crazy.

I run out of my room and go to Annabeth's dorm. I'm knocking like crazy because she's not answering. I never noticed when she opened the door so I accidently knocked her forehead.

"Ouch, Percy? What are you doing here?"

"Sorry Annabeth." She could tell something's wrong.

"What happened?"

"Give an iris message to the others." she's looking scared now too.

"Code Red."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Yes I got the blood I idea from avatar but it will be much more different. I'm hope u guys like it. Plz review!**

**Percy's POV**

"Percy, what's your dream about?" She asked.

I tell her everything about the dream because every detail counts.

"You should have told me sooner about these dreams" she said

"I know but its normal I thought it would go away" I replied.

"Ok I'm going to Iris message the others and tell Chiron we're coming. Pack some clothes and call Blackjack. Also leave a note for Mrs. Brown. We'll meet at the roof top of the school in 15 minutes."

Man, she always had a plan.

"Ok Wise girl" I give her a quick kiss and leave.

I whistle for blackjack to come on my way back to my dorm. I put on my camp half-blood t-shirt and blue jeans. Pack some other clothes I quickly write a note to Mrs. Brown telling her I had to go to the hospital because I broke my leg and bruised my nose, and that Annabeth is with me. I am so creative. I slip it threw the office door. I run up stairs to the roof and see Annabeth is already there so is Blackjack

"It's about time Seaweed Brain" She tell me.

"Sorry but it takes a lot of time for me to look this good." She smirks

Blackjack was ready to go.

"Hey boss. What's wrong?"

"Nothing just a dream"

"Ok boss. Let's go!"

Annabeth is trying to comfort me but I can't keep my mind of Celestia. I know her somehow

At Camp

Everyone is at the table even Leo. Yes, he's alive. He's trying to find a way to get off the island with Calypso. Though, most of his plans failed. Leo is just here from an iris message. Nico is hanging out with Will because that's his "type"

"K so Percy what's the dream?" Jason asks. He looks so serious ever since he got glasses.

I tell them about Celestia and the water of blood. Also that she would be here.

"Well, all we have to do is wait then." Frank said.

"I can't wait guys. I have to get off this island!" Leo added.

"Yeah I guess but I feel like I know her" I tell them.

"Wait, Percy you said she has green eyes and black hair just like you right?" said Annabeth.

"Yeah, why?"

They all had the same look.

"It's possible…" Piper said.

"A girl and a boy." Hazel piped in.

"Like Zeus and Hades." Leo added.

"Ok. What are you guys talking about? I'm so confused."

"Percy, you might have a sister" Annabeth tells me.

Just then, we here a scream coming from the forest.

**Sorry guys about the ends and cliff-hangers. I need to try to make the chapters longer though. I would love to hear any other ideas you guys have. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloo again PJO and Avatar fans!**

**This one has much more fighting and it's longer. Enjoy!**

Percy's POV

Everyone rushes out of the big house.

"It's Celestia. It has to be her" I tell the group.

Some campers are rushing to Thalia's tree to see whose coming. I pull out riptide and run to the border.

I hear Annabeth yell my name but I have to meet her. I can't let her die.

When I get to the tree. There's nothing there. When everybody catches up to me they're as shocked as I am.

"Everyone heard that right?" Piper asks.

We all nodded in agreement.

"But she's here, I can feel her." I said.

Then I past Thalia's tree.

And it is total chaos. There are 2 giant and about 9 sorcerers. All cornering a girl. Just when I thought I might never see an ugly giant again I see two.

"Oh, come on let's see your power Celsetia. It was great fun." Said a red haired sorcerer.

"No." she replied.

They all cackled with laughter.

"Oh sweetie but don't you love the feeling. Show us the rage that of what happened to Alice." Said the sorcerer.

"Don't you dare even speak of her." Her voice is seriously dead.

Then Annabeth and the others are beside. The giants must have smelled us now. They turn and face us

"Hooray! More demigods for us to eat." He yells

"It's a fiesta!" Says the other and they run toward us.

Frank already took down one of the sorcerers down. Piper was attacked by one too and already got a big gash on her arm. Hazel is using the mist on one of them too. Jason is flying around both of the giants and is trying to hit him if he was a pesky little fly. But, are hitting each other instead. Celestia is still there with three sorcerers but her eyes are turning red with angry. Annabeth and I are fighting two.

"Go. I'll take care of them. Help your sister!" Annabeth tells me.

I nod and run toward Celestia. One of the sorcerers was on the ground but there was no blood. I run into another one but kill her.

"Alice was so young. Her mother wanted you to protect her but you couldn't, how does that make you feel darling" said the red haired sorcerer.

"I said. SHUT UP!" Celestia yelled.

With that her arms were in front of her like a pupetmaster. (See what I did there).

Where her fingers moved and so would they. It is just how I control the water. But it seems like she's controlling their blood.

"Yes! YES! See darling you're just like us" said the red sorcerer. They were both frozen in place. Celestia pulls out a dagger. Takes a deep breath and kill the black hair bitc- oops I mean witch.

"Well my work here is done. Goodbye Celestia. We'll see each other soon" Then the red haired socceror was gone.

"Celestia!" I yell. Then I run after her.

We killed all the giants and sorcerers.

"Percy!" She yells.

I hug her like I'm never going to let her go. She's crying so much.

"Percy I'm… I'm your-"She sobs.

"I know don't worry I know." I tell her.

"Here let me show you" Celestia says. She puts her hand on either side of my head. Then everything goes white.

I see my mom on the hospital bed holding two babies.

"You have beautiful twins Mrs. Jackson." Says the nurse.

"Thank you" she replied. The nurse leaves. Then Dad walked in.

"Poseidon isn't our children beautiful!" She said.

"Indeed they are but Sally I have to tell you something." His tone serious.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I'm not allowed to have any children as one of the three. Having twins would upset them more. One of them must go." He tells her.

"But which one?" She's at the edge of tears.

"The girl. She's younger than him. But don't worry she'll be safe I know some water nymps that would take care of her" he says.

"Ok but I want to forget I ever had her it will just hurt me more" Tears are streaming down her face.

"Ok. Though what's her name?" he asks.

"Her name is Celestia" she answers.

Then everything goes to normal and Celestia is in front of me.

"Hi I'm Percy your _older_ twin brother." I said to her.

**So this one was longer. Plz review! We will see more about Celestia and her life in the next chapter. And find out who's Alice.**

**See you guys next time!**


End file.
